


Sanctuary | Mob!Boss!Roman Reigns *NSFW*

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [196]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Mob, Boat Sex, Celebration sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Unprotected Sex, WWE - Freeform, errors i missed, mob!boss, roman reigns - Freeform, wwe imagine, wwe imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛fluff/smut Mob boss Roman- Roman takes reader on Christmas vacation and he asks reader to marry him.❜❜-shieldgirl18Pairings: Roman Reigns x Fem!ReaderFeaturing: Roman Reigns, Y/n (Reader), unnamed waiters.Summary: Roman finally puts a ring on it.WARNINGS: fluff, smut, proposal, nsfw, sex, rough sex, celebration sex, alcohol, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it),  public sex, boat sex, those poor workers on the cruise having to hear sex noises, errors (I’m sure I missed)Word Count: 1197
Relationships: Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [196]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Sanctuary | Mob!Boss!Roman Reigns *NSFW*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oreillystolemyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreillystolemyheart/gifts).



You stared at the sunset in amazement, while Roman stared lovingly at you. His whole face lit up with happiness. Eyes gleaming with happiness.

He reached over to grab the bottle of champagne from the bowl filled with ice.

He filled two flutes up with champagne. Putting the champagne bottle back in the bowl of ice.

He breathed in and out. Reassuring himself in his mind, as he grabbed the little black box out of his suit jacket pocket. His heart rate speeding up. He just hoped you said yes if you said no then it would break his heart.

“The view is so beautiful,” You beamed.

“I think you are even more beautiful,” Roman responded. Making you turn your body to face him. Smiling happily at him.

You arched your eyebrow as he stood up. Your hands soon covered your face as he kneels down in front of you, holding out a little black box in front of him. Tears shimmered in your eyes, as he opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring. You felt your heart speed up and your eyes go wide in surprise as you looked at the ring.

“Ever since the day we met, I’ve felt a sense of happiness in my life like never before. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man ever?” Roman proposed, waiting for you to respond. Giving you a pleading look. Heart racing faster with every second that went by.

You looked at the ring then at him. Eyes flooded with tears. You removed your hands from your mouth, clasping them together in front of you. You nodded your head yes. Standing up from the couch.

“Yes,” You replied. Making Roman let out a small sigh of relief. His heart swelling. You held your left hand out in front of him.

He quickly took the diamond ring out of the box, sliding it on your left ring finger. Kissing your hand, making your heart flutter.

“I love you, so much,” You beamed, looking at the ring with tears in your eyes.

“And I love you so much,” He beamed, tears welling up in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

You looked up at him, smiling happily at him. Roman smiled at you. Your hands cupped the side of his face. Gazing into his tear-filled eyes. Closing the gap between the two of you. Eyes fluttering closed as your lips pressed against his softly. Roman’s eyes closed as soon as your lips touched his, breath hitching, his hands grabbing your waist, pulling you closer to his body. The kiss turned passionate.

Kissing for a few more minutes, the both of you pulled away from each other. Breathing heavily, eyes slightly dark with lust.

“How about we celebrate, I poured two glasses of champagne,” Roman suggested. Going to grab the two flutes filled with champagne, only for you to stop him by grabbing his wrist.

“Or we could celebrate another way then drink the champagne,” You suggested, capturing your lower lip between your teeth.

Roman sucked in a breath, his cock throbbing. His brown eyes darkening with lust.

Instead of answering you, he grabbed your jaw roughly with both hands. Roughly pressing his lips against yours. Catching you off guard. You let out a moan. Kissing each other heatedly.

Hands tearing at each other’s clothes. Roman ripped your maxi dress off, leaving you in your strapless bra and underwear. You tore his white dress shirt off. Hands trailing down his stomach towards his belt. Undoing his belt buckle. While he deepened the kiss, you took his belt off, discarding it to the side.

His left arm going behind your back to undo your bra. Fiddling to get it undone, once he undid your bra strap, he discarded it to the side. His hands immediately grabbed your boobs. Massaging them roughly. You let out a moan against the kiss. Your fingers unzipped the zip on his pants, then grabbed the belt loops, tugging them down. Roman stepped out of them. Your hand slipped underneath his boxers, grabbing hold of his shaft, making Roman moan into the kiss.

Your hand delicately stroked his shaft, making Roman break the kiss. Eyes dark with lust. Grabbing your boobs harder. One of Roman’s hands left your boobs, going down to grab your wrist, he pulled your hand off of his shaft, making you look up at him with your mouth agape, eyes wide.

“Such an impatient kitten, aren’t you?” He growled. Letting go of your wrist.

His hands grabbed your shoulder turning you around, so your back was facing him. Pressing his covered crotch against your ass. You let out a moan. His hands let go of your shoulders trailing down your sides to the waistband of your underwear, tugging it down, all the while kissing your shoulder blade, trailing heated kisses along your shoulder to your neck, making you tilt your head to the side. You stepped out of your underwear.

Roman quickly removed his boxers, all the while leaving kisses along your neck.

Trailing kisses up your jawline, grabbing his shaft with one hand, he aligned his tip with your entrance. His other hand holding your side. Roman entered you without warning, making you let out a choked moan.

His hands grabbed your throat, tilting your head back till the top of your head touched his shoulder, as he pulled out and thrusted roughly back into you, his grip tightening around your throat, with every thrust. Your eyes squeezing closed. Your ass pressing flush against his pelvis. Your hands grabbed his wrists. Roman pressed his mouth against your cheek, moaning and grunting. Your boobs jiggling with every thrust.

“You feel so good around my cock,” He moaned against your cheek.

Both of you lost in pure bliss. Intense waves of pleasure washed through your body, toes curling, as Roman thrusted harder, hitting your g-spot with every thrust. Bodies trembling, Romans grip got tighter, both of you moaning and breathing heavily. Your walls tightening around his cock with every thrust, you felt yourself coming undone, your orgasm arising.

Your orgasm rippling through your body, toes curling, back-arching, pressing your ass against his pelvis even more. Mouth opening in an O shape, eyes squeezed shut, as you held onto his wrists tighter.

“Roman,” You moaned out, coming on his cock, your juices coating his cock. This made Roman climax.

With one last rough thrust, he released his seed inside of you. His cum spilling from your entrance.

He kissed your cheek, as he slid out of you, both of you letting out a whine. His cum dripping from your entrance. You turned around to face Roman.

He quickly cupped the side of your face. Both of you breathing heavily, gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, y/n, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Roman confessed, his thumb caressing your jawline.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Roman, I love you so much,” You beamed, smiling at him genuinely.

Both of you closing the distance between the two of you. Lips pressing against each other's softly…

**Author's Note:**

> Got a Roman Reigns or WWE request? Send It in! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
